A new beginning
by amiyaaiden2012
Summary: I just needed to get away after everything to just clear my mind an i run into him an didnt see what was happening til it was to later.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**This is a degrassi story and I don't own any of the characters or the right to the show I am just writing a story that popped into my head.**

**Chapter 1**

**Everyone said I was damned if i Iet him back into my life after what he did to me. What everyone doesn't understand is that it is my fault as much as it is his. Jay never promised me to only be with me and I never expected him to. So I decided I needed a break from it all, from being perfect Emma, Greenpeace, all of it. No one knew where I was going not even manny because we all know that she can't keep a secret. I pulled up to the beach an just look out at the ocean to clear my mind and then I hear a familiar voice. I turn around to see Sean but who I saw with him I didn't expect. Jay Hogart had come to Wasaga Beach to visit Sean over the summer what the luck.**

"**Hey Emma what are you doing in Wasaga Beach" Sean said.**

**I was trying to think of something to say but nothing was coming to my mind at the minute I was drawing a blank. I couldn't tell Sean everything that had happened between me and Jay. Even though we are not together it would crush him because he doesn't see the damaged Emma he sees perfect pedestal Emma.**

"**I didn't tell you that Emma said she might come up over the summer how could I have forgotten. Well Emma is visiting this summer man." Jay said.**

**I couldn't believe that not only did he not just tell Sean about everything that happened and the gonorrhea but he actually just helped me out. Did Jay Hogart just do me a favor? Who am I kidding he probably just doesn't want Sean to kick his ass for the shit that happened. I forget about me thinking Jay could do something nice and look at him just to see why.**

"**So it's a nice surprise Emma to see you for the summer an you're just in luck we got a beach house for the summer so you can bunk with us an save some money at the same time" Sean said"**

"**Thanks Sean but I think I can just stay at the hotel for the 2 months that I am in Wasaga"**

**Jay gets a devilish grin on his face an comes an puts his arm around my shoulders.**

"**Don't be silly Greenpeace you are welcome anytime at Seany Boys an my beach house plenty of room for us all" Jay looks at her like he is waiting for her to just say yes then he just looks down after she pauses like he is hurt.**

"**Ok I guess but im not staying the whole 2 months that I'm here just enough time to hang with you an catch up then I'm going to the hotel for the rest of the summer. Deal?**

**Sean a Jay glance at each other and say deal each knowing that they wanted her to stay forever just not the summer.**

**If you like the story so far then review to get more an find out where it is going an feel free to tell me anything about it that you do an don't like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own any of the characters or any ideas of the show.**

**I know I said I wanted reviews but this story is just jumping around in my head and I want to get it out before I lose it. Thanks to those who give me a review and hope you enjoy.**

**I couldn't believe what I just agreed to. I am going to be spending part of the summer with my ex Sean who I thought was supposed to be my soul mate and Jay the guy I wanted to be free with to just let loose. This is going to be an interesting time.**

**The day passed with us going shopping and the guys stopping by a garage to look under the hood of a car that we just had to stop to see. So far it was going fine nothing was happening an Jay was still alive so I don't imagine that he told Sean about us.**

**It was 8pm and the guys wanted to go to dinner so I agreed. We all showered a got ready a made our way to Jay's orange civic. We got to the restaurant and we ate dinner and talked for awhile and then the guy's mentions that there was a party at the beach that we should go to. I said that was fine since it was still early.**

**We get to the beach and it was packed an everyone was either drunk or high. **

"**Hey Greenpeace you want a drink or something you need to loosen up your on vacation remember."**

"**Sure Jay you can get me something to drink and I can loosen up just you watch."**

"**Emma I didn't mean anything by it just that you can have fun you don't have to prove anything."**

"**Whatever and why did you just call me Emma? Now I'm not Cause girl or Greenpeace."**

"**I was just saying your name that's all and if you're going to be a bitch then just do whatever you're going to do an come find me when you're ready to go back."**

**I don't know why I was being a bitch to Jay he didn't even do anything and was actually just trying to be nice. I can't believe that he really called me Emma and that I liked it when he said it what is going on with me.**

**It had been only an hour since Jay had last seen Emma and when he ran into her he was shocked. She just wasn't a little buzzed she was completely smashed and he knew he needed to find Sean and just get her home. He went to go find Sean but couldn't find him anywhere so he called Sean's phone left him a message that he was taking the drunken Emma back to the house and just call if he needs a ride. Jay walks over to Emma an tells her that it is time to go and to his surprise she said no and out of nowhere kissed him hard on the lips. **

"**What is wrong with you we need to get you home you're really drunk if you're kissing me it's worse than I thought?"**

"**I like kissing you and you're cute so just roll with it." Emma drunkenly slurred to Jay**

"**We just need to get you home for now before you pass out on the beach or something."**

"**Fine but your no fun."**

**Jay gets Emma to the car an buckles her in and starts to think? What is wrong with that girl? Before the Ravine she didn't want anything to do with me then she was my van buddy. Don't get me wrong it was a good time and I know I enjoyed it a lot more than she did. Then she hated my guts cause I gave her a social disease and for that I can't blame her and now she gets a few drinks in her an I'm cute an her lips are on mine and I didn't take advantage. I think I like Emma more than I thought and that it's going to be a long summer. I hope Seany don't feel anything for her or it could get ugly.**

**Stay tuned for more please review an let me know what you think it always helps to hear your opinions.**


End file.
